


This Is Awfully Breezy

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kilts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so we come to my weekly edition to tickle your funny bone. It’s going to be short, and hopefully sweet. The crew attend Scotty’s sister’s wedding, and end up wearing traditional garments, if you catch my drift. Hey, it’s better than wearing traditional Betazoid garments to a traditional Betazoid wedding! I know a few of you will catch the meaning of that. More than a few! lol Don’t own them, including that traditional Scottish garment, but I’m not a guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Awfully Breezy

Jim stood at the end of the aisle, letting it all hang out, so to speak. Spock, Bones and Chekov stood beside him with Sulu just behind. Even Spock had adhered to the “dress code” of Scotland. He’d concluded that it was only logical to follow customs.

Bones on the other hand let everyone in earshot know what he thought of the idea. “I don’t understand why I have to wear this…skirt!” he proclaimed. “My last name is Irish not Scottish!”

“And Chekov’s last name is Russian, yet there he stands in it!” Jim countered. “Besides, it’s not a skirt! It’s a kilt!”

Spock nodded solemnly, “I have followed all the practices regarding the wearing of the kilt.” This caused Bones to look at him sideways.

Jim smacked him upside the head, “So have I!” Bones blushed, “Bones, are you wearing underwear?” Jim asked.

Bones was saved by the harpist changing her tune to that of the wedding procession. Later, Jim pursued the question. Bones simply answered, “Well, this is awfully breezy.”


End file.
